We Stand Alone
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: We Stand Alone - Coming Soon. Summary not written yet but sounds better then it sounds!
1. Author's Note

We Stand Alone

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and X-Men: First Class Crossover

Author's Note

Hello everyone! This is going to be one of my new crossovers! I hope everyone likes it! I am currently experiencing writers block and its kicking my ass! Sorry! So to pass the time I am going to try and write something new!

However I am in need of your help! I can't come up with a code name for Buffy and was wondering if you could help me figure out which name I should give her! Not only that but if I should give her a mutant power(s) or not! So please tell me what name I should give her, which will be listed below! So please comment! Also the list of mutant abilities of which to give Buffy are below, if you don't wish to comment on what abilities to give her just take my poll on my profile (LovingHearts) and vote!

Here is the list of code names:

Slayer  
>Sineya (First Slayer, Primeval One)<br>Zehira (Protected)  
>Proeliator Preliator (FighterWarrior)  
>Patronus (Protector)<br>Phoenix  
>Etc (your code name that you think would be good for Buffy, must comment)<p>

Here is the list of mutant abilities:

Empathy  
>Force Field Generation<br>Leave Buffy with her abilities that all of them will be changed to a superhuman ability or one of her abilities  
>Animal Morphing<br>Animal mimicry  
>Elemental Manipulation (one element or all)<br>Telepathy  
>Omni-Linguism<br>Ability to use any weapon and know how to use it when in their hands  
>Take away Buffy's powers and leave her with just one ability (must comment me and tell me what power you would like Buffy to have from this list)<br>Aura Reading  
>Leave Buffy with the abilities that she already has<br>Light Manipulation  
>Telekinetic<br>Superhuman tracking  
>Invulnerability<br>Animation  
>Omnipresence<br>Superhuman intelligence  
>Medium ship<br>Omniscience  
>Immortality<br>Darkness Manipulation  
>Enhance one of Buffy's known power or powers (must comment on which power to enhance)<p>

Thank you for listening and please comment or take my poll please! I really need your help!


	2. Introduction and Summary

_**We Stand Alone**_

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and X-Men: First Class Crossover

**CODE NAME: "ZEHIRA"**

Real Name:

_Buffy Anne Summers_

Age:

_Looks to be about 18-21 but is actually 30_

Identity:

_Publicity Known_

Citizenship:

_United States of America_

Place of Birth:

_Los Angeles, California_

Date of Birth:

_January 1981_

Occupation:

_Currently a traveler, does a varied of jobs but most are never steady._

Known Relatives:

_Dawn (Sister, Unknown), Joyce (Mother, Dead), Hank (Father, Alive)_

Physical Attributes:

_About 5'2-5'3 without heels, about 5'4-5'6 with heels. Weights about 100 or more lbs. Has emerald green eyes and golden blonde hair that reaches her waist._

Slayer Powers:

_Has most of her Slayer abilities, such as Superhuman, strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and durability._

_Does have accelerated healing but because she rarely gets hurt now, it takes a lot more time to heal then before, possible 2-3 days instead of overnight. _

_Does have a slight sense of the paranormal but not as strong as before. _

_Precognition from dreams still happens when the balance is upset but seems to be disappearing, but when something threatens the balance this ability comes back with painful force._

Mutant Abilities:

_As some of her abilities of a Slayer fades away, she notices that her ability with handling weapons and their use increases, such as if she holds onto a gun she immediately knows how to take it apart and put it back together again. _

_**Ability**__: __Able to use any weapon and know how to use it when in her hands_

_As time moved forward, Buffy notices that she hasn't aged as years start to go by, so she begins to travel however she soon realizes that she can't be killed when she saves the life of a women and dies while doing so but soon comes back to life after a few minutes, healed but scars of the attach remain._

_**Ability**__: __Immortality_

_Notices that she is able to sense emotions from other people. Realizes that she was able to manipulate a persons emotions when a man was yelling at his wife and without realizing it she was able to calm him down from across the street._

_**Ability**__: __Empathy_

_While some of her Slayers Powers might be leaving her, she recently discovered that Sineya soul somehow was able to combined with her, making her feral. All of her senses became heightened to an extraordinary level. Due to becoming feral, she appears more cat like in actions almost like a tiger or panther. _

_**Ability**__: __Feral_

Paraphernalia:

_ Scars on the right side neck to shoulder from vampires. Scars on her stomach and back during the fight against The First. Scars on her arms, hands and fingers from fights. Has a tattoo on her left shoulder and back that starts from the collar bone to her shoulder and around the back. (Picture on profile)_

**SUMMARY:**

After defeating the First and Sunnydale is gone, the balance is restores in the world and the Hellsmouth is closed forever. After stopping in LA to recuperate after the ordeal, the Potentials powers soon fade which allows them to become normal girls and that Faith and Buffy are the only two Slayers again. Buffy soon leaves LA, with her former friends behind her, only to meet up with Whistler. Whistler tells Buffy that the Balance in the world is restored and that Buffy is free from her duties as a Slayer, but was able to keep most of her powers. Whistler tell Buffy that since she died and was resurrected, she does not have a place in this world and asks her if she wants to go to a new world where she won't have to sacrifice her life to save others anyone. Buffy agrees with Whistler and allows him to send her off to a new world, however Whistler not realizing that they world he sent Buffy to does not have any supernatural forces, but a world where people with special genes are starting to exist giving them incredible powers and that one Buffy was in that world she will be one of those people.


End file.
